


A story of a camp in the mountains

by Arbiter2991



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Exploration, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Magic, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: Blossom goes to the mountains in Rus for some herbs, and fins something extra she can't ignore
Kudos: 1
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	A story of a camp in the mountains

Blossom entered the farm main house, looking around. There was no one was in sight, which was rather strange around noon. “ Anyone here?” she called.

“ Upstairs,” Her aunt, Rose, replied.

Blossom raced through the stairs, “ What is so important you send for me ?” she huffed as she entered the room.

“Because I have an urgent request,” Rose turned to her.” Witches from Fabletown plan some festivals and need more herbs than the farm can grow, so I need to send someone into the homelands, specifically to the Rus. The mountain foothills should have what we need.”

“Adversary is dealt with for a while now, why me?” Blossom rolled her eyes. She didn't feel like it had to be her. Anyone could do it.

“Because I want to get this done quickly. And you are accustomed to wilderness,” you will be back in a few hours at best. Then you return to your usual activities.” Rose reasoned with her niece.

Blossom pouted,” Fine, I’ll do it for you, just don't make it a habit. “

“I’ll do my best,” the redhead woman smiled.” Go and find a bag for the herbs, I’ll prepare a portal soon.”

Very soon, Blossom was ready, when she landed near the foothills, the first thing she caught sight was a large pile of rubble. Pieces of large stones blocking the path. It was odd; no rockfall should reach that far. She knew she needed to go around, through the forest, and just in case she wasn't alone she transformed into the wolf form, to not draw suspicion.  
The woods smelled nice, she actually was glad she went with a little detour, it brought her inner peace, just to be one with nature, to enjoy all it has to offer with heightened senses.

But she had a job to do, It didn't take her longer than an hour to find a grove full of things that Rose needed, or more precisely Fabletown wanted to satisfy their whims.” She shook her to stop thinking about the purpose, she transformed back into a human and started collecting the plants.  
When her sack was almost full she heard something. The heavy footsteps for more than one person presumably, She tossed the sack under the tree and transformed again to be able to move quickly and more stealthy.

Her smell helped her find the source easily. It was two bald, bulky men, dragging a birdcage; The partridge was beating her wings against the trap. They didn't have any uniform, just some simple chain mails. Blossom guessed they were poachers, it's pretty far from any villages so hunters rarely go there for food, but then again nothing of value was there, best to her knowledge.

Confronting them is a possible but rather poor decision if there are more of them, so she kept following them, and she was right.  
The poachers had a camp with seven tents, a bonfire and plenty of cages, full of various animals, none of them seemed to be a fable, but she was disgusted with her discovery. Still, if she fights and returns wounded then Rose wouldn’t let her out of her sight for a few weeks. 

But then she had another idea. She didn't need to go after the poachers directly. Destroying their camp would do the trick, for now, she can return in a few days to check if they would return.

But she couldn't afford to wait long, she was expected to return soon. She had to act fast, based on hearing, anyone but those two, did not return yet.

She decided to let the bald men get warm by bonfire a little bit, and soon after they returned to their tents. Time for action was now.  
She grabbed a branch in her teeth and got closer to the water barrel, knocking it over was easy. Her next target was the empty tempts, which quickly got torn with her claws. Finally, she used the branch to turn it into a torchlight and threw it over their equipment.

She was alerted then by the sounds of caged animals, which caused a great uproar, and made two bald men step out from their tents. She had to make a choice, flee and let them take the captives or fight hoping the remaining poachers won't return and outnumber her.

She chose to fight, After all the men were surprised and barehanded. She sprained and leaped on the man on her left biting his arm. He screamed as the other bald poacher tried to drag her off him. Blossom managed to free herself with a little struggle and ducked between injured man legs, In the direction of burning equipment. Men rushed at her, which she used to her advantage. With a tail swipe, she managed to throw poachers off balance and they fell on the ground, left at her mercy. One of them managed to kick her back when she rushed at them.

“ Let's get the others, this wolf is too fierce” The man stood up and helped his injured colleague.

Blossom hated them, but was what she needed to free the captured animals, she growled at them wildly, to instill even greater fear in them.  
As the poachers fled, she returned to one of the torn-up tents, luckily their keys were in there. She quickly transformed back to human and opened them.” You're free, now get out of here!”

Afterward, she left the ruined camp quickly. If poachers would return, they would have no bounty or equipment, she could return to Rose now and deal with them ultimately some other time.

“This was unexpected but also thrilling, didn't feel that good for quite a while,” She admitted to herself as she returned to where she left the herbs earlier.  
It didn't take long before she was ready to leave the Rus mountains, part of her wondered how much would it take to visit this forest again.

Upon her return, she handed the sack back to Rose,” That was easy enough, Hope that settles it.”

Rose inspected her niece closely.” Thank you, for the herbs and dropping your attitude, I don't want you to be angry with me over something like this.”

Blossom shrugged, “I am not; In fact, a trip to the Rus was something that I needed.”

Rose stood there, she was awaiting more details, but Blossom kept those to herself, hse looked with suspicion, but did not go with her gut. “ You can rest here if you like.”

“I’d rather go to the Valley, thank you,” Blossom turned to the exit and left, still thinking on her eventual return.


End file.
